km_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fragility of Life
The Fragility of Life is the TBA episode of season three of The ACS. In this episode, Nozus' true intentions are revealed, and the measures he's going to in order to ensure the completion of his plan has him walking a fine line between good and evil. Plot Staying up late at the ACS HQ, Nozus is watching a documentary-esque film about Paradox Science in his room. He looks up to a man in the film known as Zhao Hale, his late father. Zhao was one of the company's managers in charge of one of their projects called Operation Purple. The goal was to create faultless justice-seeking androids capable of comprehending morality and, if successful enough, have the police force replaced with the robots. Nozus then spots himself in the film as a small baby next to a prototype Chrome, the first of many. At least, that was the plan. The tape ends with Zhao giving Nozus his blessings, intending for Nozus to watch the film someday when he got older. Nozus doesn't want to think his father died in vain. He named his company after him but that's not enough. He is intent on reviving Operation Purple. In 1987, the scientists at Paradox Science were keeping to themselves and carrying out their assignments. Zhao was on break and was going to head to Papa Squeegee's to grab a bite but a fellow coworker and friend convinces him to stay. His name is Eugene, Zhao's contemptible and bumbling protégé. He needs help improving Chrome and the gracious Zhao agrees to assist him. This would be his biggest mistake. As Zhao goes to help, he receives a call from his wife. She is lonely and just wants to check up on him. They talk and eventually Zhao asks to hear from the toddler, his son Nozus. He engages in a conversation with his two-year-old son who remarkably knows many words at his age. Suddenly, a yellow being arrives in the facility. Unexpectedly, the individual begins murdering everyone in his sight. Eugene grabs Zhao's shoulder and urges him to run but Zhao stands still. He says his departing words to Nozus before he is impaled at the hands of the murderer. Eugene runs away frantically but the being catches up to him and grabs him by the neck. Desperate, Eugene pulls out a pen and attempts to stab the killer but it only makes him laugh. He rips off Eugene's right arm with ease and slams him to the ground, using the pen to puncture Eugene's skin and engrave a symbol onto his chest. Eugene wonders what he did to deserve such treatment. He has had a miserable and pathetic life full of self-deprecation, doubt, and harassment. Never has he ever been lucky. The camera pans into Eugene's inert face, zooming into his eyes and then zooming out to show a man in an oni mask in a different scene. Eugene didn't die that day. He got lucky. Eugene believes there was a reason he didn't die that day, to fulfill his purpose. He, like Nozus, is intent on reviving Operation Purple. TBC. Soundtrack Innocence Played during Nova's attack, as well as Zhao's death and Eugene's incident ---- Contemplation Played during Quotes